Some Like It Rough
by Sogyugo
Summary: Toushirou catches Ichigo staring at him in class and gives him a piece of his...mind. Yaoi, Lemon, Please R&R!


**Summary: Toushirou catches Ichigo staring at him in class and gives Ichigo a piece of his...mind.**

**A/N: This is Yaoi/Slash, whatever you want to call it. This story contains major boyXboy, If you don't like it...Why are you reading it? Please don't flame, This is my first attempt at Yaoi, and Fan Fiction in general. I have read tons : ) but reviews would be greatly appreciated to help me with future fics. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters portrayed, I am making no money off of this.**

Ichigo sighed tapping his pen against the side of his desk, wishing that a hollow would appear at any moment to get him out of this boring foreign language lecture.

'Why would I need to learn English anyway?' He thought, 'It's not like I plan on visiting England anyway…'

He glanced over at Rukia who seemed to be doodling miniature Chappies on her notebook. He was loathed to admit it but she actually seemed to be getting better. Those lessons with Byakuya must be paying off. He snorted mentally at their insane taste in art.

His eyes drifted over to the silky white-topped head in front of Rukia.

'_Toushirou_…"

He had known for a while that he was attracted to the small captain, the horribly giddy feeling that he felt whenever they were in same vicinity assured him of that.. At first he was horrified! He wasn't gay...right?

He spent weeks visualizing a naked Orihime and Rukia to finally come to the conclusion that he was. He was no longer ashamed but was understandably wary of the icy captain. He was drop dead gorgeous, smart, and strong, but one could not forget the block of ice that likely encased his heart.

Oh how he would love to melt that block of ice with his heat. How he so wanted to have the small captain under him, moaning his name with those small hands tangled in his damp hair-

Ichigo's mind was brought swiftly out of the gutter as said captain turned to face him with one eyebrow quirked on his otherwise indifferent face.

'Crap!' Ichigo thought.

The smirk on Toushirou's face let him know he had not gotten rid of the lust in his eyes in time.

Ichigo was surprised when Toushirou simply turned around.

'What? No sarcastic remarks, no threats? And since when does Toushirou smirk?'

Ichigo mentally shuddered. How he would love to teach him a lesson and wipe that smirk off his pretty little face...

Ichigo lay on his bed wearing a tank top and sweats. His father had taken Yuzu and Karin camping for the weekend while Rukia had decided to visit Soul Society, taking a wailing Kon with her. He sighed in contentment as a gentle breeze found its way inside through his open window. It was a rare treat to have the house to himself since he had became a shinigami. He rather enjoyed it this way.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

His eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. He glanced over to see Toushirou sitting languidly on his window ledge staring intently at him.

"To-Toushirou!" he exclaimed sitting up. "what are you doing here?"

"You should be more discreet Kurosaki." Toushirou said ignoring Ichigo's question and sliding gracefully onto Ichigo's floor. "one might think you wanted to get caught…"

Ichigo blushed as Toushirou stood there with his head down.

"Ahh… sorry about that," He said, running his hands through his shaggy orange hair. "I was just thinking…"

"I'm quite sure I'm aware of what you were thinking Kurosaki." Toushirou replied tonelessly, his head still turned toward the ground.

"Though I do wonder why you were thinking that sort of thing," Toushirou mused moving closer to the bed. "…not that I mind." He said finally looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo swallowed at what he saw. Toushirou's milky skin was slightly flushed and his eyes glazed with lust, while biting his plump bottom lip.

He had finally made it over to Ichigo's bed.

"T-Toushirou?" Ichigo questioned.

A devilish smirk appeared on Toushirou's face.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou" And he leaned forward, crashing his lips against Ichigo's.  
Ichigo was shocked for a moment before his brain finally processed what was going on. He enthusiastically wrapped his arms around Toushirou, pulling the smaller boy into his bed.

When lack of oxygen became an issue, Ichigo flipped over placing Toushirou on his back. He placed feathery kisses on his neck causing Toushirou's breath to catch.

"Mm…Kurosaki…" Toushirou moaned, as Ichigo began to nip and suck on his pulse point. Ichigo smirked, keeping a mental note of this sensitive area, .

He eased off Toushirou's captain haori, and shinigami robes leaving him in his boxers and tank top. Ichigo kicked off his sweat pants matching him.

Slipping off Toushirou's tank top, Ichigo paused to look down at him. Toushirou gazed back at Ichigo with lust-filled eyes, looking utterly delectable sprawled across his bed half naked. Ichigo ran a calloused hand over Toushirou's flushed cheek, cause the other to shudder at the touch.

Ichigo leaned down hungrily devouring the small captains lips again, running his hands over Toushirou's skin. Breaking away from the kiss he moved downwards, placing butterfly kisses from his neck to his chest while never breaking their heated gaze.

Toushirou's breath caught in his chest as he felt Ichigo's tongue flick gently over his pert nubs.

"A-ahh...hmmm" He moaned as Ichigo began to alternate between licking and gently biting. He could feel Ichigo's arousal as said boy continued to move lower.

Ichigo left a trail of kisses down Toushirou's lightly defined abs, pausing to dip his tongue into his bellybutton and blow gently over the moist area. Toushirou shuddered, and bit his lip catching Ichigo's attention.

"Don't hold back Shiro," He said, his voice husky with lust. "i want to hear everything."

He rubbed Toushirou's thighs with his rough hands, excited by the pants and moans coming from Toushirou. Toushirou watched as Ichigo grabbed hold of the waistband of his boxers using his teeth, and pulled them down. His erection sprung up proudly, pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

"Ahhhh." Toushirou moaned, throwing his head back as Ichigo's suddenly enveloped him completely in his warm mouth.

"Mmm...oh.. kuro..sakiii." he moaned as Ichigo swirled his tongue over the tip and bobbed his head, taking Toushirou all the way to the back of his throat.

"Ngh!...fuck." Toushirou panted as his fingers found their way into Ichigo's silky hair.

Ichigo released Toushirou's throbbing erection, and positioned himself between his legs. Grabbing his still moist erection he gently pumped his hand, causing Toushirou to arch into the touch.

Toushirou watched with half-lidded eyes as Ichigo took two fingers and began to suck on them, running his tongue over them teasingly. He growled, his mind hazy with desire.

"kurosakiii." he growled warningly.

Ichigo smirked using one moist finger to trace over Toushirou's entrance, drawing a hiss from the small captain. He gently inserted one finger into Toushirou's tight entrance. Toushirou's squirmed uncomfortably as Ichigo added a second finger, sliding them in and out in time with his other hand.

"Oh fuck...kuro...saki..." Toushirou groaned as Ichigo brushed over that bundle of nerves, causing white spots to dance before his eyes.

Ichigo smirked continuing to hit the same spot while still pumping his erection. Toushirou writhed under Ichigo's larger frame, losing his inhibitions to the intense pleasure.

Ichigo removed his fingers and positioned himself at Toushirou's opening, asking with his eyes if he was ready. Toushirou quickly nodded, wanting nothing more than to be filled with Ichigo's hard length.

Ichigo gently pushed into Toushirou, shuddering at the mere thought of being inside of the icy captain. He paused when he was completely sheathed, giving Toushirou tense body time to adjust to his size. He could feel Toushirou's nails digging into his arms as he held his wrists.

He felt Toushirou loosen his grip moaning, "Kurosaki..please."

That was all Ichigo needed to hear, slowly pumping into Toushirou's intoxicating heat. Toushirou moaned as the pain subsided into pleasure.

"Ngh... kurosakiii..._please_!" he moaned, not caring that he was begging. He just wanted, no _needed_ Ichigo to give it to him faster.

Ichigo grinned, taking one of Toushirou's legs and throwing it over his shoulder, continuing his agonizingly slow pace.

Toushirou cried out as Ichigo ground deeper inside of him, hitting his sweet spot.

"Fuck Toushirou... so fucking tight." Ichigo groaned as he felt Toushirou's heat clench around him.

"Kuro- ah!..._faster_!"

Ichigo smirked, continuing to tease Toushirou with slow steady strokes against his prostate.

Toushirou growled, raising up onto his elbows. Once Ichigo pulled out he pressed hard against Ichigo's chest, using his weight to to flip Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo had no time to process what happened before he felt Toushirou's heat engulf him again.

"Oh shit..." Ichigo moaned wide-eyed as he watched Toushirou lower himself onto his erection. Ichigo snapped his eyes shut. The sight of Toushirou's half-lidded, lust-filled eyes boring into his while he rode his cock was too much.

"Toushirooo." Ichigo moaned, grasping Toushirou's hips as he bounced up and down taking in his entire length.

"Ahhh kurosaki-ngh!" Toushirou cried out.

"Ah yesss, yess." Ichigo groaned opening his eyes and taking in the sight before him. Toushirou continued to take all of him, his milky skin flushed and his lips slightly parted eliciting those addicting moans. Toushirou caught Ichigo's gaze and smirked, slowing down his tempo immediately.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he purred, swirling his hips.

"Toushirou..."

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou." Toushirou growled, digging his nails into Ichigo's abdomen, causing Ichigo to moan and buck his hips.

"Ah!" Toushirou gasped, as Ichigo nailed his prostate, before tightly clenching his muscles dragging out another moan from Ichigo.

"What's my name Kurosaki? He growled tightening his grip on Ichigo's erection and continuing his medium pace.

"Fuck...to-toushirou?"

"Wrong answer," Toushirou ground out, switching to a tantalizingly slow pace. "what's. my. name. Kurosaki." he growled keeping Ichigo in a death grip.

"Oooh.. ah..ta-taichou! Hitsugaya-Taichou..." Ichigo groaned, lost in Toushirou's heat.

"Mmm... that's right Kurosaki." Toushirou said sexily.

Without warning Ichigo lifted Toushirou and flipped him until he was on all fours, with his butt propped in the air.

Ichigo chuckled darkly, smacking Toushirou's backside leaving an angry red mark. Toushirou squealed (yes, squealed).

"So Hitsugaya-Taichou likes it rough huh?" Ichigo growled, mounting Toushirou. Toushirou shuddered at Ichigo's voice in his ear. "I think I can handle that."

Ichigo slid inside of Toushirou reveling in the intense pleasure. He would make sure no one else got to see this side of Toushirou... no pun intended. Ichigo grabbed Toushirou's hips, pounding into the smaller frame.

"Ahhh...yesss...ooohhh" Toushirou moaned, to far gone to care that he was incapable of coherent speech.

Ichigo increased his speed, changing his angle. A desperate cry from Toushirou let him know he hit his mark.

Toushirou dropped his face into Ichigo's pillow, muffling his moans. Ichigo tightened his hold on Toushirou's backside and slid his unoccupied hand up Toushirou's back, resting it at the nape of his neck.

Toushirou shuddered at the goosebumps that erupted over his skin as he felt Ichigo's hand slide up his body. Ichigo gripped a handful of Toushirou's silky hair and roughly pulled until Toushirou's neck was exposed to him. Ichigo bent his head down, roughly sucking and biting on his neck reveling in Toushirou's moans.

"You like that don't you, you naughty little captain." Ichigo growled, continuing to pound into him.

"Aa-ahhhh." was all that came from Toushirou's mouth, his hair still clenched in Ichigo's fingers.

"Say it" Ichigo demanded hotly. "say you love this hard cock sliding into that tight ass."

Toushirou groaned a desperate groan, his senses overwhelmed.

"What's _my_ name Taichou?"

"I-i-ichi-ahhhhh" Toushirou dropped his head down. Ichigo roughly grabbed his hair, forcing his head back up.

"What's my name _Taichou_? You wanted this rough fuck didn't you?" Ichigo growled. He reached his hand under Toushirou and gripped his erection. "Now what. The fuck. is. _my_ name, _Taichou."_ he asked again, pumping Toushirou's dripping erection in time with his rough strokes.

"AHHH...ICHIGOOOO!" Toushirou shrieked, exploding all over Ichigo's hand and comforter.

"Fuck...Toushirooooou!" Ichigo cried filling Toushirou, unable to hold his release as the captains heat clenched tightly around his length. Toushirou, laying limp across the bed, moaned as he felt the heat fill him.

Ichigo managed to roll off of Toushirou and grab a nearby towel to clean them off. He smirked seeing that Toushirou was out cold. Laying back down he pulled Toushirou into his arms before drifting off with a pleased smile on his face.

**Please review! : )**


End file.
